Bendy
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine pwp. Kurt discovers he really is rather bendy. Blaine finds this out, too.


Title: Bendy  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: pwp also: see title  
Words: 2300  
Spoilers: nuh  
A/N: So I've been out of sorts with the writing and I'm not at all happy with this. The whole thing feels very forced and the dialogue is icky and I don't know if I'm out of practice, out of ideas, or just struggling to read my own stuff in the right light at the moment. Gee, I'm really selling it aren't I? The idea is nice and one i've been meaning to play with. And it's Kurt and Blaine having sex and then Blaine being reasonably adorable post-sex. So that's all good…

* * *

The day Kurt realized he could potentially, maybe do it at some point in the future he completely forgot what he was doing right there and then. He squeezed his eyes shut and came without thinking. He came before Blaine who just stilled beneath him, panting hard and staring at him with wild eyes.

"Kurt…" he'd breathed out, watching the tension leak away, Kurt's muscles unknotting. Then Kurt tried to slide away, out of him, and Blaine scrabbled, reaching with biting nails for Kurt's ass, pulling him hard back inside him and saying, "Stay," as he started to work his hips against Kurt's and watched as Kurt's eyes fluttered closed.

Blaine didn't last long and they didn't talk about the fact that for the first time they'd broken the unspoken rule of whoever was topping coming only after the other had come.

Which was a stupid rule anyway.

But that was the moment that Kurt realized he could bend that way, if he wanted to, just an innocent movement down to nuzzle, to wipe the sweat of his forehead against Blaine's skin, as Kurt worked his cock into him again and again. Blaine's legs were in his arms, high and wide while Blaine writhed on his back and Kurt knelt and took what power he could and fed it into the momentum of his body.

He leaned down and rubbed his hot cheek against Blaine's belly and breathed for just a second and realized.

* * *

He waits weeks to get Blaine in the same position. Because he is a bit scared of the potential. A bit scared it won't work the way it works in his head. A bit scared it will be too much. But mostly because when Blaine isn't pressing him back against a door and falling to his knees, or kissing him senseless in the backseat of the car and shoving his hands down Kurt's pants, or just rubbing up against him in the shower, or fucking into him slow and teasing, spooned under the sheets, or begging Kurt to fuck him from behind, or…When Blaine isn't doing all of those things, the angles just don't seem right anyway and Kurt is blissfully happy to set his mouth to work at the juncture of Blaine's ear or a clavicle or around fingers slipped into his mouth.

But then Kurt has Blaine splayed out on his back, legs wide and just begging to be grabbed and forced wider. And on a desk. A desk is perfect. If entirely inappropriate. But that's what Blaine's father gets for sticking his nose in the air and saying study dates should be held in the study.

But on a desk, naked and splayed and wriggling to try to get more of Kurt's cock inside him, Blaine's body paints the lines and angles it needs to for Kurt to pause and tilt his head and force his head to clear. He grits his teeth and curls his toes into the soft red carpet beneath them and is about to say something when Blaine's body coils and then shoves down on Kurt's cock, forcing him all the way in and making them both moan brokenly. One of Mr Anderson's books falls to the floor but neither of them hears it.

Blaine begins the slow roll of his hips that he knows Kurt can't say no to, vaguely aware that Kurt isn't moving inside him, that he isn't doing enough, but not thinking clearly enough to wonder why. Kurt takes it, the hard circles of Blaine's hips and the arch of his back when Kurt's buried deep and Blaine's trying to feel him everywhere.

Then Kurt growls, fixes Blaine with his eyes and wraps his hands around Blaine's ankles. Wider, higher, wide enough that Blaine whimpers high in his throat and holds himself taut to stop from over-stretching anything.

"Shhhh…" Kurt soothes, hips twitching as Blaine clenches down. "Blaine, give me a second."

Blaine whimpers again and flings a hand out to grasp at the edge of the polished wood of the desk. "Kurt," he whines and when Kurt just keeps staring at him he changes tact and begs. "Please, I am so close, baby, I just need a little bit more."

Kurt huffs and when Blaine rolls his hips a little bit once more Kurt wonders if he should just thrust into him a few more times and finish them off. This could wait until next time. But Blaine's eyes are dark and Kurt thinks this might surprise him, might make them better. "I wanna try something," Kurt says after another beat. He can feel the tension in Blaine's legs and knows that being held this tight for this long will make them both ache tomorrow. Dropping an ankle Kurt wraps a hand around Blaine's cock and strokes, smiling when Blaine's leg hovers and then lifts to rest of Kurt's shoulder.

"You trust me, right?" Kurt asks, rhetorically, and Blaine's gone back to trying to slide inches across the table and fuck himself on Kurt's cock. Quite unsuccessfully. "And you won't laugh at me, will you?"

Blaine moans as an answer and Kurt's hand twists as he breathes out through his nose and sighs: "Because if you laughed at me I probably wouldn't have the self-esteem to sleep with you for a while."

Sighing, Blaine bites down on his bottom lip and tries to buck up into Kurt's hand, again without much success. "If you don't start fucking me again " Kurt's hips do snap forward then, in an unconscious reaction that he doesn't want to think about. Blaine keens and wishes Kurt would just keep going. "If you stop and try something new…" he trails off and tries to pull his leg from Kurt's hand, slides the other down and tries to pull Kurt in by the waist with just one leg. It doesn't work so he slides it back up Kurt's side to hang over his shoulder once more.

"Kurt…" he whines.

Again, Kurt grits his teeth. "You need to shut up."

"But—"

"I'm not going to stop."

"Then—"

"Shut up. And hold still."

Blaine pouts but it's only for a moment. Then Kurt's hips are pulling back and he's staring down, watching the inches appear and then slamming back in and trying not to match Blaine in volume.

Blaine's cock slips through Kurt's fist and on the next slide out, Kurt tightens his fingers at the base and steadies his feet on the ground.

He leans forward, eyes dipping away from Blaine's at the last moment, cock sliding back into Blaine's body as Kurt waits for the stain in his own back, the knots or the cramps to make him stop short. But then his lips are closing around Blaine's cock, tongue licking, cheeks hollowing on instinct, and his hips are pressing up against Blaine's ass, cock buried deep, tight.

Blaine doesn't buck. His whole body shivers or trembles and as Kurt holds, tip of his tongue working patterns around the slit, hips rocking minutely, Kurt can taste Blaine's arousal, saturating his mouth.

"Jesus," Blaine breathes out, nails digging at the wood and then where Blaine's leg rests on Kurt's shoulder. "Jesus, Kurt you're…_Fuck."_

Then he bucks and there's more cock in Kurt's mouth but less in Blaine's ass and Blaine's moaning and then bearing down, trying to get the equilibrium back and writhing when he can't.

Kurt's other hand leaves Blaine's ankle and both his legs shift to hang loosely over Kurt's back. Holding him down at the hip, one hand still around his cock, Kurt takes a moment to look up at him, to grin wickedly, and then he starts fucking him again.

His mouth drops and this time he bends as far as he can, neck craning with his back as his hips start moving faster and tight-wet-heat surrounds Blaine's cock as he's fucked hard and deep.

Faintly, Blaine wonders if this is what a threesome would be like. Faintly, he realizes this must be even better than the very best threesome ever because this is _all _Kurt.

And then his hands are grabbing back at the desk and then grasping around Kurt's shoulders, trying to pull him off, then down because it's an endless feedback loop of pleasure coming from everywhere and Blaine's orgasm catches him entirely unawares, too fast and tearing through him and making his hips lift clear off the table as he shudders and comes and then doesn't stop, everything strung out tight and hot as he swears too-loudly, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck._" And Kurt sucks him though it, fucks him through it, working his body hard and fast and then pulls far enough away to press his tongue into the slit of Blaine's cock and make him keen Kurt's name, setting off Kurt's orgasm deep inside him with a shudder and a gasp, Blaine's cock left sticky with saliva and come across his belly as Kurt fucks lightly into him, riding his orgasm out and nuzzling, breathing hard, into the centre of Blaine's chest.

When he has stilled, it's mostly because he's exhausted and terrified that if he tries to stand up straight his back will cramp. It's also because he's waiting for Blaine to say something.

Something good, surely.

When Blaine does eventually speak it's as he cards his fingers through Kurt's hair and takes deep breaths that make Blaine's light dusting of chest hair tickle Kurt's cheek. "My god, you're magical," is what he eventually says.

Kurt giggles.

"No, you are _actually_ magical. Some sort of enchanted sex-elf…thing."

Kurt giggles so hard he snorts. Then Blaine's legs are falling unceremoniously from where they'd been hitched at the small of Kurt's back to hang off the edge of the desk and Kurt's groaning because he just came _hard_ and his body feels way too much of everything right now. He slides a hand between them and holds the condom as he stands and steps back.

Blaine moans and stays spread on his back on the desk and as Kurt ties the condom off, finds a tissue and then contemplates the intelligence of leaving it in Mr Anderson's study, Blaine moans again. "I'm dating an enchanted sex-elf that can fuck me and blow me at the same time."

Still grinning, Kurt leaves the tissue-wrapped condom on the corner of the desk to smuggle out of the room later and then wipes away the errant slickness of saliva from Blaine's abdomen. "You done?" Kurt asks, kind of hoping he isn't.

"You can fuck me and blow me at the same time," Blaine says again.

Kurt slips his black boxer briefs back up his legs and preens.

"Can you teach me to do that to you?" Blaine wonders, finally sitting up and surveying the desk behind him for evidence. "If you don't I'll worry you'll go and find someone else who can." Kurt raises an eyebrow and throws Blaine his underwear. "One of you own kind."

"I have no idea, Blaine," Kurt tells him, pausing to kick a foot up onto the desk beside Blaine and demonstrate. "I've always been pretty flexible."

Blaine's repeating the phrase, "Pretty flexible," when Kurt bends himself to lie as close to his outstretched leg as he can. Which is pretty close.

"You stretch like that for Glee all the time," Blaine groans.

Smirking, Kurt is about to agree when Blaine continues.

"Holy shit, can you blow yourself?"

"Blaine I hardly think…" but he _is_ thinking.

"You could!" Blaine moves to the edge, looking Kurt up and down. "Try!"

Kurt sighs. "I can't, I tried once—"

"You _tried_ once!"

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Try again!"

It _was_ a long time ago…Kurt's back bows and he adjusts the angle but with one leg on the table it's no use. He stands straight, stares at Blaine, wonders what mess he's gotten himself into, and then curves his back until it feels tight and he's bent almost double, presses himself a little further and hears Blaine's breath catch.

Kurt is face to face with his (thankfully?) covered crotch but he knows if his dick was out and hard it'd be half inside his mouth by now.

"Shit…" Blaine breathes.

Righting himself, Kurt tries to process the idea. But it only takes one look at Blaine and his wide eyes, his grin, for Kurt to realize that this is hot. He stands up straight and tries his best to look nonplussed as he finds his jeans and pulls them quickly up his legs.

Blaine doesn't say anything for a while, quietly finding his clothes and getting dressed while, Kurt knows, staring intently across the room at him. Then he's settled against the mostly-righted desk and holding a hand out and beckoning Kurt over with a soft, "Come here."

Standing between Blaine's legs and letting his hands rest on Blaine's hips, Kurt tries hard not to blush and to hold the eye contact.

"I love you," Blaine says eventually, just like he almost always does after sex. "And if I ever try to stop you from trying some magical new bendy sex trick again, you have my full permission to tie my hands behind my back and gag me and then do what you like."

Kurt raises an inquiring eyebrow, aware of Blaine's tendency to ramble without thinking, especially now. He watches the moment Blaine realizes exactly what he's said, the second the image flickers across his mind's eye and he panics just a little, but Blaine doesn't say anything, just raises an eyebrow back at him and leans up to sneak a kiss.

Swallowing, Kurt crowds in closer and kisses him back, quick but teasing, sucking on Blaine's bottom lip as he pulls away. "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
